Bedtime Story
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: Its not a bedtime story. Monica and Chandler are married. They have a great life. They're rich and have a son and a baby on the way. But what happens when Chandler forgets it all? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful sunny morning in California. Monica looked over to her side. Nobody was there. Nobody was ever there when she woke up in the morning... well not anymore anyway..Monica got up and put her robe on. She walked down the white carpeted stairs. The stairs were slightly curved. She stepped onto the cool black marble and walked over to her husband who was mixing a bowl full of pancake batter. "You better not be making this a habit."

"Good morning to you too." He said kissing her forehead. "So you sleep well?" He said still mixing.

"Yes i did. Except when I woke up this morning I was kinda lonely.." She said smiling at him. "Why are you always up before me making breakfast? that's my job."

"I'm sorry sweety. You should tell Nicky to stop waking me up and tell him to start waking you up. Besides we want you and the baby to be happy.. and I still let you make dinner."He smiled and touched Monica's stomach then he kissed her cheek. Then their 3 and a half year old son Nicholas walked into the kitchen. He had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"MOMMY!" Nicky ran over to Monica.

"Hey sweety." Monica picked him up and put him in his chair.

"Guess what mommy!"

"What?" She took a seat next to him.

"We made beckfist! I did eberyding. Daddy so lazy!" He said putting his tiny arms up into the air.

"Hey! You didn't do anything. I'm mixing and cooking it." Chandler said defending himself.

"I takeded da stuff out."

"Jeez Chandler why are you trying to take credit away from an innocent child?" Monica laughed and kissed Nicky on the cheek.

"Well don't I get a kiss to? Since ya know.. I am helping." Chandler pouted. Monica smiled and walked over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"Sweety how bout I finish all this and you go up stairs and take a shower." Monica took the bowl away from him.

"Are you saying I smell Monica Gellar-Bing?" He started smelling himself as a joke. "I think I smell like you Mon.. Maybe you need a shower" She laughed and pushed him playfully. "Now give me that bowl." He took to bowl away from her.

"Fine. I'm gonna go take a shower. I expect my breakfast to be ready when I'm done" She said smiling walking away. Rubbing her huge stomach. She was about 6 months pregnant. Chandler smiled and watched his wife walk away. He thought to himself how lucky he was. To have a beautiful happy healthy family. A great job and a fabulous mansion in California. He had the perfect life. He smiled and went back to the pancakes.

* * *

"Daddy will you wead me a bedtime stowy?" Nicky asked holding out a book. 

Chandler was putting his tie on while walking down the stairs. "Yes i will." Nicky gave him the book and pulled him over to the couch."Not right now ok Nick. It's not bedtime. Daddy's gotta big meeting today ok. I'll read it to you tonight ok?" Chandler was looking for his briefcase. "Mon where's my briefcase?" he yelled up the stairs.

"wead me a book!" Nicky was now on the floor about to throw a tantrum.

"Up here." Monica walked down the stairs holding a black leather briefcase smiling.

"What would I do without you?" He smiled, took the briefcase and pecked her on the lips. Then he looked down at Nick. "I'll read it to you tonight ok little guy?"

"you pwomise?" Nicky asked tugging on Chandler's pants.

"Yes I promise. I gotta go now. Bye I love you guys!" Chandler said opening the door and blowing them kisses.

"Bye sweetie I love you"

"Bye Bye daddy!"

* * *

"Mommy where is daddy?" Nicky asked with his mouth filled with cookie. 

"He's at work. How many times do I have to tell you not to talk with you mouth full young man?" Monica smiled and got him a glass of milk.

"Sowwie mommy" He drank his milk and now had a milk mustache. Monica laughed. Then the phone rang.

"I'll be right back don't move." She walked over to wear the phone was and put it on speaker phone. It was probably Chandler just checking up on them as he always did at 5:30 in the afternoon. "Hello?"

"Hello. Mrs. Bing?" It wasn't Chandler.. it was a guy.. not Chandler.

"Umm yes."

"Hi my name is Dr. Dellduster I'm calling about you husband Chandler Bing." Moncica thought it was a joke. A doctor named Dr.Dellduster. Yea right. Why would a doctor be calling about Chandler? "Your husband is in the hospital."

"Yea right. Joey? Stop. Ok i know you are a big movie star now but stop. Have you been taking voice changing classes or something?" Monica laughed.

"Umm Mrs. Bing you husband was in a car accident this morning."

* * *

**I don't own anyone. Please review!**


	2. Bedtime Story 2

**Well thanks for reading please review! oh and thanks for the reviews that I got!**

* * *

There was a long pause. Monica's eyes were practically popping out of her head. "Umm Mrs. Bing are you there?" said Dr. Dellduster.

Monica took the doctor off the speaker phone. "Umm yea. Are you serious? Oh my god is he ok?" Monica was scared of what the answer might be. There was another long pause.

Finally the doctor spoke "Yes. We think. He broke his wrist and arm. He is sleeping right now. From what I understand he got out of his coma about an hour ago. You can come here and see him."

Monica's eyes filled with tears. "What do you mean he was in coma? why didn't you call me earlier? what time did this happen and what do you mean.."

She was cut off by the doctor "Mrs. Bing why don't you come down to the hospital and I can give you more information. Ok. Just ask for Dr. Dellduster."

"Ok. Thank you" Monica whispered cause she could barley talk. She hung up the phone and stood there for a while. Then she turned around and saw Nicky who was "counting" the chocolate chips in his cookie. (And by "counting" I mean he can't count. Cause he's 3. So you know what I mean right? anyway) Monica rubbed her stomach and walked over to a chair and sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Nicky asked still looking at his cookie.

Monica looked up. And sniffed. "Umm.. I'll be right back ok sweetie." Monica got up.

Nicky noticed that his mom had been crying. When Monica turned around Nicky asked " Mommy why are you cwing?"

Monica turned around and looked at Nicky. She didn't know what to say. She was about to go call Ross or Rachel. After a long pause Monica finally said "Umm.." Monica sat back down in her chair and took Nicky's hand. "Daddy's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because daddy's got a boo boo." Monica tried to make it seem simple for Nick.

"Is it a big boo boo?" Monica saw the worry in Nicky's face.

Monica didn't want to answer the question because she didn't want Nicky to be scared. "You wanna see him sweetie?" Nicky nodded his head. "Ok c'mon let's go." Nicky ran to the door. Monica grabbed her purse her keys and her cell phone.

* * *

Monica was sitting on a chair next to Chandler's bed. Chandler didn't look too bad. He had a cast on his right arm, a few scratched, and a huge bruise on the arm that wasn't broken. Monica took his left hand. Monica wanted to make sure Chandler didn't look TOO bad for Nicky to see. She didn't want him to be horrified by Chandler so she looked first. So she took him upstairs to the playroom. He looked decent enough. She saw Dr. Dellduster but she didn't want to talk to him just yet. She wanted to see Chandler first."Hey."

"Hey." Chandler said in a scratchy voice. Monica practically jumped out of her chair. Chandler opened his eyes slowly. "Monica?" Chandler tried to smile.

"Yea its me. Look at you... all.. umm.. hurt." They both laughed.

"Yea look at me." Chandler looked at Monica. Then he squinted one of his eyes. "You umm.. you look different."

"I umm I do?" Then Monica put one hand to her mouth. "Oh my god are you color blind?"

Chandler gave Monica a funny look "Umm no. What happened to your hair?"

"I got it cut last week. You were there too. Remember you were complaining about why they cost so much or whatever" Monica smiled.

"What are you talking about. It doesn't look shorter it umm it looks longer. Did you get extensions?"

This time Monica gave Chandler a funny look. "Umm.. what no. I didn't.."

Chandler was looking around the room. "Where's everyone else? are they in the waiting room? Is Kathy out there or is she on the way?"

Monica still had that funny look on her face. "Umm Nicky's upstairs. And Ross and Rachel are on their way. Why would Kathy be here?"

"Well I think Kathy would like to see her boyfriend whiles he's hurt. Who's Nicky?"

"Nicky is your son.."

Chandler had an eyebrow up. "I have a son? Is it from Janice? When did she drop that bomb? Oh my god is that why I'm like this?" Chandler pulled his hand away from Monica's and put it on his face. The door squeaked open.

"Mrs. Bing we should talk now." Monica got up looked at Chandler and walked out the door.

"What's wrong with my husband!" Monica looked mad.

"Mrs. Bing your husband has a case of Amnesia."

Monica never thought there was such thing as amnesia. Well maybe on a soap opera or movie. How could this have happened? Monica just couldn't believe it. "But its not.. it can't be.. its not.. he still knows who I am."

"Yes but he doesn't know what happened beyond 1997."

"Are you serious? How does he get his memory back? Medicine? what should I do?" Monica asked rubbing her stomach.

"There is no medicine to get his memory back. But he probably will get his memory back within a few days"

"O ok." Just then Rachel and Ross came running through the hallway.

"Hey where's Chandler?" Ross said kinda out of breath.

"He's in there." Monica said pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry but family only right now." The doctor said rubbing his gray mustache.

"They are family. This is my brother Ross and my sister in law Rachel."

"O ok then go ahead." He walked away and they walked into the room.

Chandler was looking at his left hand. He was looking at his wedding ring. He looked up then back at his wedding ring. "The doctor called Monica Mrs. Bing... I'm wearing a wedding ring.. I have a son." Chandler looked up. And stared at Monica. He didn't see her standing before.. But this time he noticed something different that he should've noticed before. "Monica are you pregnant?"


	3. Bedtime Story 3

He sorry if this chapter sucks. Thanks for the reviews you guys rock! I wasn't sure how to do this chapter.. so yea.. umm please review! Thanks so much! 3  
  
***  
  
"Umm yea." Monica said nodding her head while walking towards Chandler.   
  
"Oh my god my how did i screw up my life?" Chandler thought out loud without realizing that there were other people in the room. He burried his head in his hands.  
  
Monica felt her heart sink. Screw up his life? "Excuse me?" Monica said while taking a seat next to Chandler. "Screw up your umm your life.. Chandler you seemed pretty happy before all of this. You didn't screw your life up."  
  
"Well then how come i'm not married to the one person i love more then anyone? Why am i married to you?" Chandler sounded pretty mad. He took his wedding ring and threw it against the wall. Monica looked at Ross and Rachel. And Ross went to pick up the ring. "Just.. just.. umm.. just leave."   
  
Monica grabbed Chandler's arm. "Sweetie. You have amnesia. You'll get better. You'll get your memory back."  
  
"I don't have amnesia! All of you are just screwing with my head! Just leave me alone! I want to talk to Kathy!" Chandler pointed to the door. "get out."  
  
Monica's eyes filled with tears. "Ok. I'll see you later. I love you." Monica got up and all three of them left.   
  
*  
  
"Mommy when can i see daddy?" Nicky asked while Monica tucked him into bed.  
  
"Go to sleep sweetie." Monica kissed Nicky's head.  
  
"But i can't."  
  
"Why not?" Monica put an eyebrow up.  
  
"Because daddy pwomised he would wead me a bed time stowy."  
  
Monica frowned. "Umm sweetie daddy's not coming home tonight. He's still in the hospital remember?"  
  
"So. He can come home and wead it and go back."   
  
"Honey i don't think you understand. Daddy can't come home until his boo boo goes away. So he can't read you a bedtime story tonight. But i can read it to you." Monica smiled.  
  
"No i want daddy!" Nicky was about to throw a tantrum. He was known to throw pretty big tantrums.  
  
"Sweetie daddy can't come home." Monica's eyes started to fill with tears again.  
  
"But mommy he pwomised!" Nicky was now crying.   
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." Monica gave Nicky a big hug. "You wanna sleep in mommy and daddy's bed tonight?" Nicky nodded. "Ok c'mon." Monica got up and stood there while Nicky was climbing out of bed. "Come on slowpoke. The baby's getting tired." Monica smiled and rubbed her stomach. Nicky smiled and ran toward Monica and Chandler's bedroom. Monica laughed and followed slowly.  
  
*  
  
There was a knock at the door. Chandler looked up at the door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and it was Joey. "Hey Man! How are ya?"  
  
"I don't know. Can i ask ya something?"  
  
Joey pulled up a chair next to Chandler. "Yea sure anything."  
  
"Am i really married to Monica?"  
  
"Yea. You've been married for about 5 years now."  
  
"5 years?! Wow. What happened to me and Kathy. Why i mean Why aren't we together? We were supposed to be together. but why aren't we. Why am i with Monica. Why didn't you come earlier?"  
  
"Well i was in New York and i just got in. Monica called me and told me everything. Kathy cheated on you. You're with Monica because you guys love each other." Joey nodded his head.  
  
"I don't love Monica." Chandler said very coldly.  
  
"Yes you do. You love her and Nicky more then anything. It's insane how much you love them. " Joey smiled at the thought of them all together and how they always seemed so happy when they were together. They were perfect in Joey's eyes.  
  
"Whatever man." Chandler licked his lips and shrugged. "I mean i love Monica but not in that way."  
  
Just then Joey's cell phone started to ring. "Sorry man." He picked up his phone "Hello? O hey Mon! Yea. Yea i just got here. I'm in here with Chandler. Ok ok umm yea i'll be there in probably an hour or less. Ok bye." He hung up his phone.  
  
"Monica?" Chandler said gesturing to the phone.   
  
"Yea. I'm spending the night at your place."  
  
"If Monica was my wife and she really loved me why isn't she here?"  
  
"Because she thinks you might need time to yourself or something. She'll be here in the morning. Hey why don't you sleep and maybe your memory will come back to you. Cause you know you grow when you sleep. And maybe your memory will grow while you sleep." Joey got up and slapped Chandler's arm and smiled. "See ya tomorrow" and he left.   
  
Chandler smiled shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
*  
  
The sunlight and a knock on the door woke Chandler up. He moaned and looked around. "Come in"  
  
"Hey." Monica came in with a smile and a hand on her stomach. "How ya feeling?"  
  
"I feel a tiny bit better." He nodded his head.  
  
"Thats a good start i guess. Well the doctor said that you can come home today.." Monica smiled.   
  
Chandler looked into Monica's eyes. "California's not my home." Chandler said coldly.  
  
"Maybe when you see the house you'll change your mind." Monica kept the smile on her face. "I'll be right back." Monica left the room for a while and came back in with a bag.  
  
"Ooo a present for me wow thanks." Chandler gave monica a half smile.   
  
"Yea i guess. They're your clothes. So yea i brought you clothes to change into." Monica handed Chandler the bag.   
  
"Kicking me out of the hospital already hmm.. interesting.."  
  
Monica laughed. "So you ready to come home?"  
  
"I guess so.. well you better get out of here and get me a hot nurse so I can change." Chandler smiled and whispered "Not that one that gave me the shot. She's mean."   
  
Monica laughed.  
  
"So what do my clothes look like? Do they look like that lovley flowery dress you have on?" Chandler grinned.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself?"  
  
"Ok." Chandler took out a pair of jeans and a plain tee.  
  
"I figured since you probably didn't have your memory back maybe you'd like clothes that you used to wear.."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You used to dress alot more casual my man." Monica smiled. "well i'm gonna go get a nurse for ya. So we can get goin."  
  
"A hot nurse. Cause i think i might need a bath." Chandler smiled. He noticed that Monica hadn't stopped smiling since she came in.   
  
"I can't promise that. So you ready to come home?"  
  
"Sure. But you know.. New York is home.. not California."   
  
Monica nodded and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Ok. Well umm the next chapter.. might.. be a little more dramatic.. maybe i don't know yet.. but umm yea. I'm a pretty bad writer. and i'm not sure when i'll update again. maybe within the next week or maybe tomorrow. depends how much homework i have so yea. Please review! 3 


	4. Bedtime Story 4

Thanks for the reviews!I'm sorry if you think my chapters are too short. But its because when i type them they look pretty long. and then when i look at the site they look short.. and so yea sorry  
  
I forgot the disclaimer thing. I don't own the friends people. I don't own anyone...  
  
***  
  
They pulled up to a white mansion. "Oh my god." Chandler said slowly in shock of how big the mansion was. "I live here? This is my home?"  
  
Monica laughed. "Yup. We moved here after Nicky was born." She parked the car and took the keys out of the key hole(i don'tknow cars) She just sat there looking at Chandler. "So what do you think? Life still pretty screwed up?"  
  
Chandler scratched his nose. "Well I own a Mercedes. And a huge mansion in California. I'm not a data professor. Umm my wife is pretty hott. I make good money.. i guess its pretty good..." Chandler nodded.  
  
"Chandler you have so much more then that. I mean you haven't seen the garage yet." Chandler smiled and they sat in silence. Then Monica noticed Chandler was starting to frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
Chandler just nodded. "Nothing." Chandler opened the car door and got out.  
  
Monica was struggling to get out. "I knew i should've taken a bigger car."  
  
Chandler laughed and stood there watching Monica try to get out. "How did you get out before?"  
  
"It took about 10 minutes for me to get out. Do you mind helping me?" Monica said giving Chandler a smile. Monica put her hands out and Chandler took them and helped her up. "Thank you." They walked up to the door and opened it. There they were in the living room. Mike was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and Phoebe was sitting on his lap. Ross and Rachel were sitting on the couch and Joey was sitting on the floor next to Phoebe and Mike playing with Nicky and Emma.   
  
"Hey everybody look who's home!" Monica said rubbing Chandler's arm.  
  
Nicky immediatley got up and ran straight to Chandler. He hugged Chandler's legs pretty tightly. "DADDY! I misted you!"  
  
Chandler looked confused. He just patted Nicky's head. Chandler looked at Monica, who mouthed 'Nicky', "Oh hey Nicky." Chandler looked at Monica and mouthed 'ow'.  
  
"Hey Nicky sweety why don't you go up stairs with Emma and play for a while" Monica said looking down at Nicky.  
  
"But i wanna play wif daddy!" Nicky said looking mad.  
  
"You can play with daddy later. Ok?" Monica said hoping Nicky wouldn't throw a big tantrum.  
  
Nicky looked at his mom then at his dad. Then he figured he better listen to his mom. He wasn't really in the mood to throw a big fit. "Ok mommy. Come on Emma." Nicky said waiting for Emma to get off the floor.   
  
After they left Joey said "I thought he was gonna throw one of those Nicky fits."  
  
"I thought so too." Rachel said laughing. "So Chandler how are ya?"  
  
"Umm i don't know." Chandler went over to a small couch and sat down. "Still a little confused."  
  
"You remember anything man?" Joey said shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "And i don't mean about Kathy." Joey said spitting the popcorn everywhere.  
  
"Joey! Nicky learned that from you!" Monica said pointing a finger at Joey.   
  
"Sorry." Joey still had a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
Monica just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway whats the last thing you remember man?" Mike said twirling Phoebe's hair.  
  
Chandler looked at Mike confused. "Umm well i remember being in a jewlery store and picking out a ring for Kathy..." Chandler looked at Mike carefully. "Wait. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mike Hannigan." Mike said nodding his. "I'm Phoebe's fiance"  
  
"Really? thats great Pheebs congradulations!" Chandler got up and gave Phoebe a hug.   
  
"Umm ok thanks..." Phoebe looked at Chandler weirdly.  
  
"Anyway continue Chandler." Ross said putting his feet on Rachel's lap.  
  
"Ok umm where was i.." Chandler thought for a while. "Oh yea. Ok well I was picking out a ring and I didn't pick one out cause they weren't good enough for Kathy. And the next day was Kathy's big performance and Me and you Ross were going to go see Kathy and thats pretty much it..." Chandler said smiling thinking of Kathy.  
  
Monica cleared her throat. "So umm you were gonna ask Kathy to marry you that night?"  
  
Chandler smiled "Yep. But i guess that never happened..."  
  
Monica looked at her watch and got up. "I'm going to go start dinner."  
  
"I'll come with you." Rachel and Phoebe said at the same time.   
  
When they left Mike looked at Chandler, he was looking at him weirdly. "I'll help too." Mike got up and left.  
  
The guys just sat there in complete silence. Chandler had a frown. He was thinking about Kathy. He wasn't with her and it hurt him. Then Joey spoke up "What's wrong man?"  
  
"What?" Chandler said snapping out of what he was thinking. "Nothing"  
  
"C'mon man. Tell us. We tell each other everything." Ross said sitting up.  
  
"K.. but i just.. i mean.. i don't know..." Chandler put his hand on his head. "I love Kathy and i want to be with her... I mean i just i don't understand. I don't I mean.. I want to be with her right now. I want to talk to her..." After an awkward silence Chandler looked up with a smile. "I got it!"  
  
Joey and Ross were confused. "Umm yes you have everything." Joey said nodding his head.  
  
"No i mean.. i'm gonna go back to New York and I'm gonna be with Kathy!"  
  
"What!? You can't do that to Monica! You just.. you can't leave! You need your memory back man!" Joey said standing up waving his arms around.  
  
"You can't leave my sister! You're gonna have a baby in like a couple months!" Ross said his face turning red.  
  
"So what are you guys saying? I'm supposed to sit here and wait for my memory to come back? I don't think so. Maybe this was supposed to happen because I don't love Monica! Maybe i still have feelings for Kathy! I LOVE KATHY! I don't love MOnica. I love her as a friend. And I don't remember any of it ok! Just leave me alone. I'm an adult. I can do whatever i want!" Chandler said practically yelling everyword.  
  
Monica heard everything that Chandler said. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stood near the doorway. Mike, Phoebe and Rachel all stood quietly. Then Monica turned around and walked as fast as she could upstairs. Mike Phoebe and Rachel all looked at each other. "I think I'll go up there." Rachel said. Then ran up the stairs.   
  
*  
  
"Monica?" Rachel said quietly.  
  
Monica was sitting on the bed crying into a pillow. "What if thats true?"  
  
"What sweetie?" Rachel took a seat next to Monica and rubbed her back.  
  
"Maybe he really doesn't love me and he does have feelings for Kathy." That made Monica cry even more.  
  
"Honey thats not true. You know Chandler loves you, Nicky and the baby more then anything. He just can't remember. And the doctor did say he'll get his memory back in a few days." Rachel was now hugging Monica.   
  
"I guess..."  
  
*  
  
Chandler was sitting on the bed watching Monica sleep. He looked at his watch. It was 6:30. Chandler got up went downstairs and looked for a phonebook. He looked up the phone number to the airport. He found it. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. Chandler spoke soflty trying to not wake anybody up since everyone had spent the night. He asked for the next flight out to New York and asked if he could buy a ticket. The next flight out was in an hour. Chandler knocked on Joey's door and walked in. Joey was up reading a script.  
  
"Hey man whats up?" Joey said looking up from his script.  
  
"Umm I'm going to New York... ANd i just had to tell you. I had to tell somebody."  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"I'm not gonna go throught what we did last night again. I'm just gonna tell you. Ok."   
  
Joey nodded. "Alright man. Oh and umm here's the key to the apartments if you wanna stay there.." Joey opened a drawer next to him and threw Chandler some keys. They still had the apartments. All 7 of them pitched in to buy the whole floor. They kept it exactly the same. "The same apartments..."  
  
"Thanks." With that Chandler left the room and the house. He had called a cab to pick him up and drive him to the airport...  
  
*  
  
Monica went downstairs to find everyone already awake. Nicky and Emma were in the living room watching cartoons."Morning" Everyone said 'goodmorning'. Monica looked around the room and didn't see Chandler.. "Where's Chandler?" Everyone exchanged looks. "What?"  
  
"Umm Chandler left this morning.." Joey said after he swallowed a mouthfull of pancakes.  
  
Monica felt like crying. She fought back the tears. "Umm where did he go?" Everyone exchanged looks again. "Please tell me he went to the supermarket or something."   
  
"Sorry Mon" Joey looking sorry he said anything.   
  
Monica burst out crying. Ross who was the one who was closest to Monica got up and hugged her. Monica pushed him away and walked into the living room not noticing Nicky and Emma she picked up a framed picture of her and Chandler and threw it against the wall. Then she walked up stairs still crying. Everyone in the kitchen walked into the living room and found the broken frame. Nicky and Emma just looked at the adults standing above the picture frame.   
  
***  
  
That wasn't really dramatic was it?.. well i didn't want to do my homework so i decided i'd write a chapter. hehe. Well yea. Please Review! 3 


	5. Bedtime Story 5

Sorry if this one is bad. I have a cold. Yea doesn't that suck? hehe. Umm so yea.. i don't think i can really blame it on the cold.. but i am. so yea. Enjoy! Review please!  
  
***  
  
Chandler reached Kathy's door. He smiled at the familiar door.. a door he thought he saw a few days ago before the whole accident thing. He knocked on the door a couple of times. He waited for a while then the door opened to reveal Kathy. She looked exactly the same as she always did. "Hey" Chandler said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
   
  
Kathy was shocked. She was speechless. "Umm....... Ch.. Chandler?"   
  
   
  
Chandler nodded.  
  
   
  
Kathy's mouth dropped. "Oh my god. What are you doing here?" She motioned for Chandler to come in and she closed the door behind her.  
  
   
  
To Chandler everything looked the same. "Well i had to see you. I love you and i never want to be away from you." Chandler said stroking Kathy's face.   
  
   
  
Kathy smiled. She hadn't felt Chandler's hands in the longest time. "I thought you were married.." She was cut off by the ringing of her phone. She picked up the phone "Hello?.... Joey? Hey. Yea... mmhmm.. yea. He's right here. Yea. Ok.. Are you serious? o my god. ok....... ok... bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Chandler. "You were in a car accident?" Kathy looked worried.  
  
   
  
"Yea I was.. so that was Joey. What did he say?" Chandler sat on the couch.  
  
   
  
"He said you have amnesia." She sat down next to Chandler and stroked his leg.  
  
   
  
"So does that matter? I mean i love you. Don't you love me?" Chandler took Kathy's hands in his and stared into her eyes.  
  
   
  
"I do love you. I still have feelings for you.. but you're married and i think Joey said your gonna have another baby. Its not right."   
  
   
  
Chandler closed his eyes and shook his head. "Did you know i was gonna ask you to marry me?"  
  
   
  
"You were?" Kathy's face lit up  
  
   
  
"Yep. I was looking for the ring and everything. Then the next thing i know i wake up i'm in a hospital and they tell me that i'm married to monica. Look. This probably happened for a reason right? I mean you don't usually hear that people have amnesia or whatever. Do you? No. And maybe i have it because i have to realize that i don't love Monica. Because I think i would feel that. But i'm feeling you. I love you. I love you so much. It's just..... i don't know.." Chandler was now playing with Kathy's hair.  
  
   
  
Kathy leaned in and kissed Chandler. "I love you too Chandler. I realized that 2 years ago.." Kathy's eyes filled with tears. "But when i reached your apartment. Joey said that you were in California. And he told me everything. He told me that you were married and all that.. He said you were happy... and i thought i lost my chance.. but maybe your right maybe this was meant to happen... i have another chance.. right?" The tears were coming down KAthy's face.   
  
   
  
Chandler took his thumb and wiped the tears away. "Right. We're not gonna let Monica, or anybody come in the way..." And they kissed.  
  
   
  
*  
  
   
  
Monica came into the living room dressed. She had been in her room for the past hour. Everyone was in the living room watching T.V and talking. When Monica entered they all looked at her. "Hey Mon how you feeling?" Joey said looking up from the script he was studying before.   
  
   
  
Monica looked down at her stomach, she couldn't look at the floor cause her stomach was in the way. "Umm.. fine.." She walked over to Nicky and knelt down next to him, and started stroking his hair.  
  
   
  
Nicky looked at Monica and smiled. "Mommy where's daddy?"  
  
   
  
Monica's eyes widened and she looked at everyone else. She hadn't thought of what she was going to say to Nicky."Umm..."  
  
   
  
"Nicky! It's time to go to Disneyland!" Joey said getting up from his chair and throwing his script on the floor.  
  
   
  
"What?" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
   
  
"Yea remember Disneyland.. Remember? We were gonna go today! C'mon Nicky! Buddy. I"ll get the car. Mike you get Nicky, Ross you get Emma, Rachel and Phoebe take Monica shopping. ANd off we go." Joey said with his hand in the air and walking out.  
  
   
  
"DISNEYLAND! YAY!" Nicky and Emma screamed running after Joey. Mike following them. Ross stood their confused.  But then he left. That left all three girls alone.  
  
   
  
"So Mon you hungry?" Rachel said getting up and sitting next to her.  
  
   
  
"Are they really going to Disneyland?" Phoebe asked twirling her hair.  
  
   
  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "So what do you want to do today Mon?"  
  
   
  
"I want to see Chandler." Monica said looking like she was about to cry.  
  
   
  
"Sweetie don't worry about it ok. Joey already called Kathy and told her. Nothings going to happen." Rachel held Monica's hand.  
  
   
  
*  
  
   
  
"Are we really going to Disneyland?" Mike leaning between Joey and Ross who were in the front.  
  
   
  
"Nope." Joey said concentrating on the road.  
  
   
  
"Then where are we going?" Ross said slamming the map he was holding in his hands down.  
  
   
  
"We're going to New York." Joey said smiling.  
  
   
  
"WHAT?!" Ross and Mike both responded at the same time shocked at the answer.  
  
   
  
"You're kidding right?" Mike tapped Joey's arm. Joey nodded. "O my gosh! We can't! We have two kids and the girls are gonna kill us!" Mike said putting his hands in the air.  
  
   
  
"We gotta get Chandler first then we can worry about the girls killing us!" Joey said proud of his idea... Joey was still Joey. He was as dumb as he always was.. More mature.. but nonetheless dumb.   
  
   
  
*  
  
   
  
The phone rang. Rachel picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
   
  
On the other end of the line was Joey. "Hey Rach!"  
  
   
  
"Hey Joey where are you guys? It's 11:45! It's passed the kids bedtime!" By the way its 11:45 P.M. Rachel said scratching her nose.  
  
   
  
"Umm we're in New York.."  
  
   
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!??!?!?!" Rachel yelled into the phone.  
  
   
  
"Rach calm down. Listen to my amazing plan. Ok Well first we're going to get Chandler. Then we'll get some coffee to go."  
  
   
  
"You're kidding right? Put Ross on the phone NOW!" Rachel was mad.  
  
   
  
"Hello?" Ross was scared.  
  
   
  
"Are you guys really in New York?"  
  
   
  
"Yes."  
  
   
  
"WHY?!? Why didn't you tell us!?"  
  
   
  
"Joey didn't tell us we weren't going to Disneyland til Mike asked him. He just took us to the airport."  
  
   
  
"Then why didn't you stop him?!"  
  
   
  
"Because i thought the idea seemed good."  
  
   
  
"You could have called us!"  
  
   
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked wondering what was up with all the screaming.  
  
   
  
"Bye!" Rachel hung up the phone. "They are in New York!"  
  
   
  
"WHAT?!" Phoebe said getting up. "NEW YORK!??"  
  
   
  
"Are they bringing CHandler back?" Monica said with hope in her voice. Phoebe and Rachel looked at each other surprised she wasn't mad or anything.  
  
   
  
"Yea. And coffee." Rachel said looking a little confused.  
  
   
  
"I wanna go to New York!" Phoebe whined. She looked at Monica. "So when are they coming home?"  
  
Rachel scratched the back of her head. "I don't think they said..."  
  
"Let's go to New York." Monica said straightening out her dress.  
  
"But Mon you can't." Rachel said swaying back and forth.  
  
"It's ok Rach. I'll be fine. I'm not due for a while. And i'll only be gone for like what? a day or 2. Besides pregnant women who are in their 3rd trimester fly all the time." Monica got up grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag. Phoebe and Rachel followed her slowly surprised Monica was willing to fly.  
  
*  
  
There was a loud pounding on the door. It was in the middle of the night. Kathy grabbed her robe and put it on. She opened the door to find Joey standing there. "Joey. Hey what are you doing here?"  
  
Then Chandler came out in his boxers rubbing his eyes. He was tan and buff. Chandler noticed the difference in his body when he changed out of the hospital clothes. "Honey who is it?" Chandler mumbled. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Joey. "Joey what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Joey was obviously upset. "Kathy i wanna speak to you outside!" Joey yelled and walked out.   
  
Kathy closed the door gently. "Joey.."  
  
Joey cut her off. "How could you? I told you what happened. He doesn't love you! He's gonna get his memory back Kathy! And if he remembers this when he does get his memory back he's gonna hate himself. How could you sleep with him?!?! He's moved on Kathy. He's in a better place now. I'm not gonna let you screw up Monica and Chandler's relationship!!! You had your chance with Chandler. You messed up..."  
  
"If he doesn't love me then why did he tell me he loved me! What if Chandler doesn't love me... so what. I love him. I have another chance with him! And i'm gonna take it! I don't care about Monica. Cause if she loved him she would be here wouldn't she? She would be by his side right now. She would be in New York. But she's not. And maybe he's here for a reason. Maybe he truly doesn't love Monica. Or he would remember."  
  
Just when Joey was about to yell someone poked their head out of their door. "Would you please stop yelling? I have an early meeting in the morning!" And the person slammed the door. Then they both entered the apartment.  
  
"Joey leave!" Chandler yelled furiously.  
  
"Dude.. you can't do this to Monica" Joey looked down "But most importantly you can't do this to Nicky." Joey said trying to sound calm.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I don't even know Nicky! He's not my son. So just leave! I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And i've already told you that.. I don't want to talk to you.. Just leave me and Kathy alone." Their was a long akward silence. To break the akwardness Joey left.  
  
*  
  
The next morning. Joey opened the door to Monica and Chandler's apartment(Even though they all share it I don't know what to call it...)Mike and Ross were drinking coffee. The kids were still sound asleep."Yep. Chandler is there. Kathy slept with him!" Joey said pulling out a chair.  
  
"What?! She knows doesn't she?" Ross sipped his coffee.  
  
"Yea. I don't know what we're gonna do.." Joey rubbed his eyes.  
  
Then the door opened. It was Rachel, Phoebe and Monica. "Hey you guys!" Rachel said pretty loudly.  
  
The guys were in shock.."W...wh..what are you doing here?" Mike got up and hugged Phoebe.   
  
"We came to help with the Chandler mission." Phoebe said giggling because Mike was tickling her.  
  
"I don't think you can do much..." Joey nodded his head.  
  
Monica looked at Joey with a worried face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
***  
  
Yep thats it.. i wanted to make it long. But i don't know how.. i already forgot what i wrote .. so i'm sorry if its messed up.. 


	6. Bedtime Story 6

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
It's been a month since Chandler lost his memory and left. Everyone went back to California except for Joey and of course Chandler. Joey stayed in New York just in case Chandler got his memory back or if anything happened. Everyone knew that they couldn't force Chandler to come home. Monica was sad but tried to stay strong for Nicky.  
  
*  
  
"Rach we need more balloons!" Ross yelled as he climbed down the step ladder that he was on.  
  
"Here ya go." Rachel handed Ross a boquet of balloons. She smiled at him. "I can't believe Phoebe's getting married in 3 weeks." Rachel touched her face. "I'm so happy for her!"  
  
"Yea me too." They both smiled and stood there in silence. "Well thank you for the balloons. I think you should go make more." Ross took the balloons and started hanging them up.  
  
"Yes sir!" Rachel said giving him a smile, and a saluting thing and she marched off.   
  
Then the phone on the picnic table started to ring. Ross looked at the phone and ignored it. He thought someone was gonna come and get it. It kept ringing and know one came so he got off the ladder and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
Joey was on the other side of the phone.. or end whatever. "Hey man. Do you guys need anything? I'm near a market."  
  
"Um i don't think so. Hey is Chandler coming?" Ross took a seat in a chair.  
  
"Yea he is.. but.. hold on" Their was a pause because Joey had to turn. "Kathy's coming too."  
  
"Oh.." Ross sounded disappointed "does she have to?"  
  
"Yea. Chandler said that if she doesn't go he doesn't go. I think Monica and Nicky would want him to go."  
  
"Yea i think so too.. but i don't know.. Well anyway i gotta hang up more balloons.. so i'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Joey hung up his cell.  
  
*  
  
Monica was in the backyard with everyone else. She was watching Nicky play in the "kiddy" side of the pool. Then someone tapped on her shoulder. Monica turned around. It was Joey. "Hey Joey! I thought you were supposed to be here an hour ago?"   
  
Joey bent down to hug Monica then he took a seat next to her. "Yea well i was hear about 2 hours ago. Rachel told me to go pick up some more sodas so i did. Then when i came back she told me to go back cause i didn't get the right ones so i went back and exchanged them and then i came back and she was like 'Ross already picked up the sodas.' so i went back to exchange them for chips. but then she was like 'we can't have chips at the party!' I don't know why.. i mean the formal one isn't until tonight. So i don't get it... She kept sending me back to the market."  
  
Monica laughed. Then she paused for a while. "Joey.."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Is Chandler coming?"  
  
"Yea. I called him like 5 minutes ago. He said he's almost here."  
  
"Oh. Cool." Monica sighed.   
  
"Yea she's gonna be here too.." Joey rubbed Monica's shoulder.  
  
"Great." Monica said unhappy.   
  
Nicky looked up at his mommy. He saw a familar figure standing behind her. He was hugging and holding another womens. It was Chandler."DADDY!" Nicky screamed running out of the pool. He ran to Chandler hugging his legs really tight.  
  
"OOOW!!" Chandler made a face.  
  
Monica laughed.  
  
"I misted you daddy!" Nicky not letting go of his legs looked up. "Can you wead me my book now?"  
  
"Let go!" Chandler said in pain. Nicky let go.  
  
"Who is this?" Kathy said bending down to Nicky's height still holding Chandler's hand.  
  
"I'm Nicky... Who are you?" He said pointing at her.  
  
"I'm Kathy."  
  
"Hi Kathy!" Nicky said waving with a smile. "Daddy let's go wead in my woom." Nicky took Chandler's arm and tried to walk. Chandler's arm still had a cast on it. Chandler wouldn't budge. "Come on Daddy!"  
  
"Umm.." Chandler looked at Nicky, then to Kathy, then to Monica.  
  
Monica mouthed 'read to him'  
  
He mouthed back and pointed at 'Kathy'.  
  
Monica shrugged.  
  
"Hey umm why don't i read to you.. umm.. later. After all these people leave. So we can be alone and not get inturrupted by all these people"  
  
"You pwomise?"   
  
"Yes i promise." Chandler looked a little annoyed.  
  
"YAY!" Nicky smiled and ran back to the swimming pool.  
  
*  
  
Monica felt sharp pains in her stomach. She was probably 8 and a half months along. She shrugged it off. They didn't feel like contractions or anything. She was disgusted at the site of Chandler and Kathy. Maybe that was the reason. She guessed the baby didn't like them together either. The sharp pains went away.  
  
"Time for the toasts!" Rachel yelled running around. Everyone took sat in their seats. It was all very organized. Their were 16 tables set up. 8 in each row. Once everyone was settled "Ok. Welcome to the formal part of the party! I just want to say congradulations you guys! This has to be the best engagement party ever! Because I threw it! I know it's a little late.. but thats ok because i threw you 2 parties. One casual and one formal. And Monica threw the bachelorette party.. but that has nothing to do with this! Let's get started! Awhoo hoo! So who wants to say something?" Rachel asked looking around.   
  
Chandler stood up holding his glass of wine in one hand and Kathy's hand in the other. "We just want to say congradulations. You guys are cute together. I don't really know you Mike but I do know Phoebe.. and Pheebs you totally deserve this. And i hope you are as happy as Kathy.."  
  
Monica screamed and grabbed her stomach. She was in pain. Monica started crying because the pain was so intense. "It hurts!!!! It hurts!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?!?! SOMEONE CALL 911!!!" Joey yelled. He went over to Monica and hugged her. Then he looked up. He looked at Chandler and how he just sat there with Kathy looking at Monica. Just sitting with Kathy as monica was in pain.  
  
***  
  
Please review. I think the fic is almost over.. I'm not sure. Yet.. so yea. I hope you enjoyed it! please review! 3 


	7. Bedtime Story 7

Sorry for the delay(well it seemed like a while even though it was like a couple days ago) I just have to say Courteney and Jen looked AMAZING at the Emmy's I also LOVED Sarah Jessica Parker, Debra Messings, and Alicia Silverstones dress. So pretty. I got a huge bruise hehe.. yea its grosse.. i don't know how i got it.. i probably forgot lol. well heres the story please review i know its gonna be bad but please review  
  
***  
  
Joey held Monica's hand as the wheeled her into the ambulence car thing. "Everythings gonna be fine Monica. I promise." Joey was scared. He was really mad at Chandler. He was mad at Chandler for forgetting.   
  
"Are you her husband?" A doctor(i don't know what the ambulence people are called) said as they put Monica into the truck thing.  
  
"Umm no..." Joey scratched his ear. "Her husbands over there." Joey pointed at Chandler and Kathy who were standing near by.   
  
"Ok. Thank you." The doctor walked over to Chandler and Kathy. "Ok umm Mr. Bing you can ride along with your wife. I'm gonna go in now." The doctor said and walked away.  
  
Chandler stood their for what seemed like eternity. "I think Joey should go..." Chandler scratched the back of his head and pulled Kathy into a hug.  
  
"Chandler go." Kathy said pushing him away. "I think you should. I think Monica wants you there. I think she needs you.."  
  
"What about you?" Chandler touched Kathy's chin.  
  
"Mr. Bing we're leaving." Said the doctor.   
  
You could hear Monica. She was crying. Joey was standing in the doorway saying she'll do great. And she'll be fine and that he'd take care of Nicky. But the only words that were really coming out of her mouth was that she wanted CHandler. "I WANT CHANDLER JOEY!!!!"  
  
"Ok.. Bye sweetie. I love you." Chandler gave Kathy a hug and a kiss. Then he ran into the van car thing. "Hey Mon how are ya?" Chandler said sitting down and grabbing Monica's hand.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Monica looked up. She thought it was Joey. But then she saw Chandler. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" Monica said coldly. It was a while til Chandler answered..  
  
"Mon..." Chandler started to say. Monica had passed out.  
  
*  
  
Chandler was watching Monica through a glass window. He stood there watching Monica. The doctors tried to wake her up. They were doing a C- section on her. Chandler looked at his cast. Then he heard a sound. The sound that you hear when a person's heart stops. His head started to hurt. It hurt more and more every second. It sounded like the noise got louder and louder. Chandler slid down against the wall holding his head. He has never had such a bad headache he thought. It hurt so much. Chandler closed his eyes and put his head on the wall. Everything went black.  
  
***  
  
That was short wasn't it? I know its not that great. I didn't mean i was ending the story then i meant it'll probably end soon. but this isn't the last one.. maybe 1 or 2 chapters left. That was pretty bad... sorry.. 


	8. Bedtime Story 8

This has to be the worst one. Ok. I was so like yea. I've never been to a hospital so i don't know what it looks like. So yea. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! SOrry about any typos and stuff.. and if its confusing.  
  
***  
  
Chandler's head hurt. He heard crying in the background. Chandler groaned. To Chandler it felt like a massive hangover. "Nicky shh." Chandler grabbed the pillow from under him and put it over his head. He breathed in. It was not his pillow. Chandler could tell because his pillow smelt like Monica, and well this pillow didn't smell a thing like Monica. Chandler threw the pillow off the bed and sat up. This wasn't his bed. He looked at the huge curtain. Chandler looked at himself. He knew he was in a hospital. So he looked around him. There were no wire or anything attached to him. But he did notice he was wearing clothes that he hadn't worn in a long time. Chandler got up and pulled open the curtain to find a crying Monica with tubes up her nose holding a crying baby. Chandler walked towards Monica. "I see where she gets it." Chandler put his hand on top of the baby's head.   
  
"How do you know its a she?" Monica said the wiped the tears off her face and smiled at Chandler.  
  
Chandler pointed at the pink hat.  
  
"Oh.. So how do you feel? You've been out for a couple hours. Thats what i heard." Monica said looking back at the baby.  
  
"I felt pretty bad til i saw you. The weird thing is is that i don't remember anything that happened... Why did i pass out?" Chandler pulled a chair next to Monica and sat down.  
  
"Well Joey said that the doctor said that you probably fainted when you saw blood."  
  
"Oh.. well how come i don't remember you going into labor. And why do you have tubes up your nose?"  
  
"Umm. i don't know why you don't remember. And i have tubes up my nose to help me breathe."  
  
"Why? Mon you don't need help breathing you can breathe perfectly." Chandler touched Monica's face.  
  
Monica smiled. "Ok..."  
  
"So did you or we pick out a name for her?"  
  
"Umm no. We haven't."  
  
The door opened. It was Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, Joey, and Mike. "Hey. Chandler your up." Said Ross  
  
"Yes i am."  
  
"She's so beautiful!" Phoebe said walking towards Monica and holding her arms out so she could carry the baby.  
  
Monica handed the baby over to Phoebe. "I know!"  
  
"She looks like her mother doesn't she?" Chandler got up and sat on the bed next to Monica.  
  
"Yea she does." Phoebe said letting Rachel hold the baby.  
  
"Awww! She's so tiny! I want another baby!" Rachel was about to cry.  
  
Chandler kissed the top of Monica's head and put his arm around Monica.  
  
Everyone including Monica looked at Chandler in surprise.  
  
Chandler noticed that everyone was looking at him. "What?"  
  
Kathy came in and walked towards Chandler. "Hey sweetie!" Kathy kissed Chandler's cheek.  
  
"Kathy! Hey what umm... what are you doing here?" Chandler asked confused.  
  
"Umm.. i'm here with you..." Kathy gave Chandler a weird look.  
  
"Um. Kathy I'm married.... How did you find us?" Chandler asked taking Monica's hand.  
  
"Well you've been in this room for a while now sweetie. Why are you acting so weird?" Kathy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not acting weird. You are acting weird." Chandler pointed at Kathy.  
  
"No i'm not. Um sweetie..."  
  
"Where's Nicky?" Chandler interrupted.  
  
"He's in the playroom downstairs with Emma." Rachel said handing the baby back to Monica.  
  
"Oh. Ok well i'll go get them so they can see the baby." Chandler got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"I'll go with you." Ross said. They both exited.  
  
"What is wrong with Chandler?" Kathy said putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"I don't know.. it kinda feels like Chandler's back..." Joey said crossing his arms. "O my god! Chandler got his memory back!!!!!" Joey said jumping into the air.  
  
*  
  
"Hi umm i'm here to pick up my daughter. Emma Gellar-Greene." Ross said.  
  
"O yea go on in there she's playing with some Barbies."   
  
"Thanks." Ross gave the lady a smile and walked on in.  
  
"Hey. I'm here for Nicky Bing." Chandler said with a huge smile.  
  
"Oo you're Nicky's dad?" The nurse said with a smile.  
  
"Yes i am."  
  
"Nicky has to be the most charming little 3 year old i have ever met!" The lady said.  
  
"Well he is my son."  
  
The lady smiled. "Yes Nicky is probably in there playing with some kids."  
  
Chandler walked in. He saw Nicky and a bunch of little kids laughing. "NICKY!" Chandler bent down and opened his arms wide.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!!!!" Nicky ran towards Chandler with wide arms.  
  
"You wanna go see your little sister?" Chandler said with a huge smile.  
  
"YEA!!" Nicky said jumping up and down.  
  
"Let's go." Chandler picked Nicky up and they walked out the door.  
  
*  
  
"Here we are." Chandler said opening the door to Monica's room.  
  
"MOMMY!" Nicky said as Chandler let him down. Nicky ran towards Monica. "Mommy why do you have stwaws in your nose? I thought you said we're not aloud to do that anymore..." Nicky looked as if he were about to yank the tubes out of Monica's nose.  
  
"Nicky thats so mommy can breathe..." Chandler said bending down to Nicky's height and held onto both his hands before he did anything.  
  
"Oh.. So where's my sister?" Nicky said looking around. The baby was right in front of him.  
  
"She's right here." Monica said tapping Nicky's shoulder and pointing at the baby.  
  
"I have a bwother? Daddy said I have a sister."   
  
"This is your sister." Chandler said.  
  
"But he has a big head!"  
  
"All babies have big heads." Chandler said with a laugh.  
  
"No. Mommy said that boys have big heads."  
  
"Sweetie it doesn't matter what mommy said. Girls have big heads too." Chandler said with a smile. "Why don't i read you your story now?" Chandler pulled up a chair and sat down then Nicky sat in his lap.  
  
"Chandler before you begin whats the last thing you remember?" Mike said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like before you woke up today."  
  
"I remember driving and this huge truck was coming at me. I was at a red light. And thats about it. But i guess i lived through that..."  
  
"What was the date?" Monica asked.  
  
"July 13."  
  
"Oo.. You remember.." Monica said giving Chandler a smile.  
  
"I umm i guess i do..." Chandler looked confused.  
  
"Chandler. We have to leave in 3 hours.. just to let you know. Or we'll miss our flight." Kathy said walking over to Chandler.  
  
"Umm.. our flight?"  
  
"Yea.. our flight back to New York."  
  
"Why would i go back to New York? When Monica just had my baby."  
  
"Because we live together and we have an appointment with some lawyers."  
  
"Why do we have an appointment with a lawyer?"  
  
"...because you and Monica are getting divorced.. and me and George are getting divorced..."  
  
"Why would me and Monica get a divorce? We just had a baby."  
  
"Well you guys are.. I mean Monica did sign the papers. I got them before we left. And i sent them out. Remember i told you."  
  
"Ok Kathy just go. You're acting weird again. Monica and i didn't sign any papers.."  
  
There was a long akward silence.  
  
"Umm.. i did sign the papers..." Monica said.   
  
***  
  
Ok i know that sucked but i have absolutley nothing! Thats why it took forever! I'm so sorry! I just couldn't think of it. Like i had it in my head. I had a vision but then i just can't put it into words. Ok that was kinda confusing wasn't it. Sorry about that. But yea. Please review. You guys can pick either to like just like end this one soon or like start another one about the whole divorce thing. Don't worry its no Kathy Chandler fic... i hate Kathy! UGH! SOO MUCH! So yea anyway hehe. Yea please review! Thanks! 3 


	9. Bedtime Story 9

"WHAT?" Chandler stood up almost knocking Nicky off.  
  
"I'm sorry Chandler. but i didn't think you'd get your memory back. You're a grown up. You wanted them signed so i signed. Ok. I'm sorry!" Monica was crying.  
  
"I think we'll all go get some ice cream." Rachel said picking Nicky up. Everyone left except Monica, Chandler, Kathy, and well the baby.  
  
"I can't believe you signed them Monica!" Chandler was pacing back and forth around the room.  
  
"You signed them too! Why the hell are you blaming me!?"  
  
"Chandler why are you acting like this?" Kathy said calming Chandler down.  
  
"Kathy shut up!" Monica said looking down at the baby.  
  
"NO you shut up! If it weren't for you me and Chandler would be married. Ok."  
  
"Excuse you! You cheated on Chandler NOT me!"  
  
"Ok. Can i talk now? Ok. I'm not going through this divorce. I'm sorry Kathy but you i don't know.. are my past.. and i love Monica..." Chandler smiled at Monica  
  
"Chandler I think we should go through this.."  
  
"What?" Chandler said shocked at what mOnica just said.  
  
"Chandler i think you really do love Kathy..."  
  
"i do not love kathy!" Tears were streaming down Chandler's face  
  
"I think you do...." Monica didn't look at Chandler.  
  
"i love you MOnica i do..... i really really do. More then anything." Chandler was now on his knees next to Monica tears dripping down his face.  
  
Kathy saw the love in Chandler's eyes. The eyes he used to give her... years ago... when they were really a couple. But things had changed. Chandler was more mature... Everything was different... "I'm gonna go." Before stepping out Kathy took a last look at Chandler and left.  
  
"Mon..." Chandler kissed Monica's hand.   
  
Monica and Chandler looked into each others eyes"I love you.... bu..." before she knew it Monica and Chandler were kissing. It was a long passionate kiss.  
  
When the kiss was over "But what?" Their forheads were touching.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
***  
  
I killed the whole thing. I just yea i killed it. I killed it. I think i really killed it like a couple chapters ago... but o well.. thats it. They live happily ever after. 3 


End file.
